


The Walls We Build

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for C2 E48, y’all I am WORRIED for Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: In the dead of night, Caleb makes his move.





	The Walls We Build

Caleb knew he had to wait for just the right moment. They had to get out of Felderwin safety, after all. It was a close call, but the timely occurrence of a street brawl over some salvaged goods served enough of a distraction for the Nein to sneak past the half elves and out of town. 

They traveled as quickly and as far as they dared before nightfall, using every trick in their arsenal to cover their tracks. When the light became too dim to see, they moved as far off the road as possible to set up camp. The entire journey had been a silent and uncomfortable one, and it was during dinner that Caduceus was the first to break the silence.

“I understand that there’s a lot of tension in the air. But, respectfully, I think emotions are running a little high right now, to the point that any conversation would be counterproductive. I think we should all take a night, sleep on our thoughts, and be ready for a level headed conversation tomorrow morning. That sound alright?”

Various murmurs of assent came from around the campfire. When the topic of watch came up, Caleb was quick to volunteer, with Jester joining him. Beau looked ready to interject, but kept quiet as Caleb set up the silver thread and they all got settled in for the night.

He waited for two hours before setting his plan into action. Looking over the group to make sure they were asleep, he then dug into his pocket, careful to keep his movements subtle so as not to alert Jester. Keeping his hand in his pocket, he carefully cradled the rose petals between his fingers as he muttered the incantation. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jester start to blink heavily before slowly slumping forward, fast asleep.

Picking himself up off the ground, Caleb adjusted his scarf around his neck before carefully stepping out of camp. Only a moment of deliberation told him to leave the silver thread behind- it was too risky to try to pick up now. He stepped over it, and as soon as he hit the tree line, he started running.

Not even a minute later, alarms started blaring in his head, telling him the thread had been tripped. He pulled out a licorice root from his pocket and started chewing on it, willing his feet to move faster. Jut as he burst out into a clearing, his foot snagged on a root, causing him to crash to the forest floor. He only managed to pick himself up and move a few paces forward before a voice stopped him in his tracks. “Caleb!”

He turned to face Beau, arms tense at his sides as he took a few steps further away from her. “Beauregard. Leave me alone.”

“You know I can’t do that, man. Now come back to camp.”

“Nein.”

“You can’t run away from this.”

“I can certainly try.”

A sudden flash of light burst into the clearing, and Beau just managed to dive out of the way of the Witch Bolt hurtling towards her. She quickly countered with one of her throwing stars, and Caleb felt a sting on his right bicep as it sliced through cloth and skin. He threw spell after spell, but Beau was clearly gaining the advantage, moving closer and closer as most of his spells went wide under the cover of darkness.

As each second passed, his spell casting became more and more frenzied. When Beau was only a few steps away, Caleb’s panicked brain lashed out in one last ditch effort at freedom, and there was a blast of heat as Caleb’s vision was overtaken by oranges and reds as a wall of fire erupted from his hands, setting the grass ablaze and obscuring his view. As if a rope had snapped, his eyes glassed over as he fell to his knees. The nauseating scent of smoke and ash filled his lungs as crackling flames filled the air.

There was a hissing, then darkness. The next thing he knew, strong arms were wrapping around his shoulders, bringing him back to himself. He managed to look up just enough to see Beauregard, a sooty smear on her face, but whole, hugging him fiercely. His limbs were like jelly- he couldn’t move them if he tried. “I... I thought...”

“I told you, idiot,” she mumbled into his hair. “We’re you’re friends. We’re never going to leave you alone.”

The sound of additional footsteps approached, and Caleb started to feel other pairs of arms wrap around him as Caduceus, Jester, Fjord, Nott, and Yasha all managed to join in on the hug. It took a moment to register, but he was surprised to realize that the constant thrumming that always sat just below his skin had stopped. For once, impossibly, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> When Caleb told Nott his backstory, she repeatedly told him, “it’s not your fault, and I’ll keep telling you until you believe me.” And what did she do this episode? “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.” I don’t blame her, she’s scared, but Caleb JUST said a couple episodes ago that if he were to run in the night, Nott would join him, no questions asked.
> 
> Bet he doesn’t think that now.
> 
> So what would he do when he thinks he’s a burden and a danger to EVERYONE in the group?
> 
> Run.
> 
> But Beau wouldn’t let him, right? Sure. But what does a frightened dog do when it’s backed into a corner? It bites. 
> 
> You know, as long as they can all escape Trent’s minions in one piece first.
> 
> I am STRESSED.


End file.
